Wątek forum:Gdybania, teorie, spekulacje.../@comment-78.8.95.90-20140912155523/@comment-83.20.202.114-20140929125148
Kociaka napisał(a): Hinata825 napisał(a): Ja to najchętniej zobaczyłabym, jak Su idąc do Nata, nagle na kogoś wpada.... A tym kimś okazuję się najukochańszy Kas <3 Su dziwi się, że jest on tak blisko jej domu, ale nie udaje się jej go o nic spytać, bo oczywiście zirytowany Kas zaczyna się drzeć na Su, że nie uważa. Su robi się głupio, ale że się śpieszy to zbywa go jakimś , typowym dla sb tekstem. Kastiel już od samego początku kiedy tylko Su, z nim "zerwała" coś podejrzewał ! Dlatego postanawia ją śledzić.... Kiedy na niego wpadła nie miał innego wyboru jak się na nią nadrzeć !! Zdziwiło go to że tak go zbyła, co jeszcze bardziej wzmogło jego ciekawość względem tego co się dzieje ! Dlatego podąża za nią ( oczywiście w ukryciu ), aż do domu.... Nata..... Sam nie wierzy w to co widzi.... Jest na nią wściekły !! W domu Nata wita ją Amber! Udaje, że na prawdę polubiła Su gdy tak na prawdę, ma plan zemsty, za Kasa. Nataniel jest zdiwiony widząc Su we własnym domu, pyta się jej po co przyszła, ale ta oczywiście musi kręcić, choć lepiej by było jak by się go spytała po prostu, skąd biorą się te sinaki. Nat wyczuwa tu jakiś podstęp i postanawia mieć na nią oko. Su jedyne co się dowiaduje o siniakach to to, że mogły powstać w wyniku upadku ze schodów. Kiedy Su zasypia Amber rozbiera ją do bielizny i daje jej tabliczke z napisem. Robi zdjęcie tego wszystkiego po czym ukrywa tabliczkę i zapina Su . SuIdzie do szkły, w której czekają na nią zdjecia rozwieszone w każdym możliwym miejscu z nią rozebraną do bielizny i napisem że jest gotować oddać się pierwszemu lepszemu . Widząc to próbuje wszystkie zdjęcia pościągać jednak widzi, że ludzie to czytają. Wtedy podchodzi do niej Kas i pyta się czy nie oddała się już Natowi, skoro spędziłą w jego domu całą noc! Su jest załamana nie wie jak się bronić przed takimi atakami. Z pomocą przychodzi jej Roza która wie jak można się zemścić na Amber . Tak naprawdę nie tylko Su widziała pocałunek Amber i Kentina. Widiała go także Roza i nie mogła się oprzeć i zrobiła zdjęcie tego całego zajścia. Su pyta się jej czemu wcześniej tego nikomu nie pokazała, na co Roza że postanowiła tym szantażować Amber jeśli jej zajdzie za skórę ! I właśnie nadszedł ten momęt ! We dwie idą do Amber i stawiają jej warunek , że jesli nie przeprosi Su publiczne za całą akcje ze zdjęciami i nie powie Kasowi o tym czemu Su miała z nim zerwać to w szkole pajawą się zdjęcia, na których Amber całuje się z Kentinem ..... Amber nie bagatelizuje sprawy jednak z trudem jej przychodzi to wszystko postanawia pogadać z Kasaem i wyjaśnić mu sprawę Su, a ją przeprasza w obecności tylku kilku osób. Jednak Su to wystarcza. Najbardziej jednak jest żal tego, że Kas nie przyszedł z nią pogadać. Su wciąż przybita, wraca do domu, gdzie nagle ktoś zakrywa jej usta i wciąga w uliczkę. Przerażona Su nie wie co się dzieje, jednak po chwili nie wiedząc w jaki sposób Całuje ją nie kto tylko Kas.........Su nie wierzy w to co się dzieje i mdleje... Budzi sie w ramionach przerażonego Kasa który ją przeprasza, że zachował sie jak dupa..... Sory, że się tak rozpisałam. Och gdyby tak się zakończył odcinek !! Pomysl godny pochwaly, powiadam :3 tylko moze zamias kasa na koncu, to jakis chlopak z najwyzszym love? (kas tez moze byc ale zeby bylo sprawiedliwie dla fanek innych chlopaków) Jesli Chino nie ma pomysłów (tylko szkoda ze nie zna polskiego) powinna tu wejść i by miala ich 150! :3 OMG Zajebiste !!! *o* JESTEŚ MOIM BOGIEM !!!a może to pisała Chino na tłumaczu pod takim niegroźnym loginem i tak nam zdradziła taki odcinek :3 i szczerze bardzo bym chciała żeby właśnie tak się akcja potoczyła no może z innym zdj... >:3 szkoda że nie mogę tego skopiować na spr z polskiego ;/ aaaaa już bym chciała ten odcinek !!! <3 <3 <3